Deskripsi
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai pendeskripsian Rin terhadap Len. Review, please?


**Deskripsi**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Pendeskripsianku tentangmu-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **1067 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga.

"Aku bingung."

Sebelah alis Len terangkat. Kedua bola mata jernih berwarna biru langit miliknya menatap lurus temannya, Kagami Rin. Kegiatan menyalin tugas milik Rin yang sedang dilakukan oleh Len terhenti sejenak karena ucapan Rin yang memecah kesunyian. "Bingung kenapa?" tanya Len.

Kedua telapak tangan kecil Rin menopang dagunya dan dipandangnya Len dengan seksama―membuat Len sedikit bingung―lalu menghela napas kecil. "Kenapa seorang Kagamine Len bisa membuat hampir seluruh perempuan di sekolah tergila-gila sampai ingin menjadi kekasih Len?"

"Hah?" Len menaruh pulpennya di sebelah bukunya dan memijat ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Sebenarnya Len sedikit lega karena Rin hanya membingungkan hal seperti itu, bukan bingung karena masalah yang besar. Hampir saja sifat _overprotective_-nya terhadap Rin muncul seperti biasanya. "Hal yang membuat Rin bingung hanyalah itu?"

Ruang kelas masih sangat sepi, karena Rin dan juga Len selalu datang awal ke sekolah, sangat awal, lebih tepatnya. Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah pada saat gerbang sekolah masih ditutup. Karena itu, Len mengambil kesempatan untuk menyalin semua tugas yang belum dia selesaikan.

Sampai saat ini, di dalam kelas hanya ada Rin dan juga Len. Kelas sangat sunyi, sampai-sampai suara kendaraan di jalan raya terdengar dari dalam kelas. Tapi Rin dan Len tidak mempedulikan kesunyian di dalam kelas dan tetap melakukan aktivitas mereka, melamun dan juga menyalin pekerjaan.

Rin mengangguk singkat seraya tertawa kecil. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memutar kursinya yang berada tepat di depan meja Len menjadi menghadap Len. Rin kembali menopang dagunya, tapi kali ini hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Padahal menurutku Len biasa-biasa saja, jadi apa yang membuat Len terlihat sangat spesial?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil lagi pulpennya dan mulai menyalin tugas Rin kembali. "Kalau begitu, coba deskripsikan aku," ujar Len tanpa memandang Rin sedikitpun. Pandangan matanya terfokuskan kepada tulisan tangannya yang menari-nari di atas buku.

"Aku mulai dari sifat." Rin mengetuk dagunya seraya memperhatikan Len yang masih sibuk menyalin tugasnya. "Len itu tentunya baik hati, karena Len sudah banyak membantuku, dan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukku."

Len mengangguk-angguk seraya mendengarkan ocehan Rin. "Yang kedua, Len selalu berpikir dewasa. Padahal umurku lebih tua dari Len, tapi tetap saja Len yang lebih dewasa," ujar Rin seraya mengembungkan pipinya, hingga membuat Len tertawa kecil saat melihatnya.

"Yang ketiga, Len tidak mau ikut campur. Pada saat teman sekelas kita punya masalah, Len yang paling tidak mau ikut campur. Bahkan sampai menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut campur…" Len tersenyum kecil tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Keempat, mungkin yang membuat Len populer itu karena Len pandai dalam bidang olahraga, ya? Terutama basket." Rin memutar bola matanya karena merasa iri. Yah, Rin sama sekali tidak pandai dalam olahraga basket, meskipun dia menyukai basket.

Rin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Setelah itu, Len sangat jahil." Kedua tangan Rin terlipat di depan dadanya. "Hampir setiap hari Len mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah rapih menjadi seperti rambut singa." Len tertawa kecil seraya mengacak-acak rambut Rin. "Aaah! Kau melakukannya lagi!" Len hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Mm, menurut kakak Len―kak Lenka―Len itu sangat tidak ingin orang yang berada di dekatnya terluka. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang _overprotective_?" Rin tertawa geli. "Ah, iya, Len memang _overprotective_. Pada saat aku ada masalah dengan kakakku, Len marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi entah kenapa kak Lenka menyebutnya sebagai sifat perhatian Len terhadapku."

"Lalu…" Rin kembali berpikir. "Ah, ya, menurutku Len sangat pengertian. Saat _mood_-ku hancur, hanya Len yang sadar dan mencoba segala hal agar aku senang kembali." Rin tersenyum manis, dan sedetik kemudian Rin memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Tapi kalau Len _mood_-nya hancur, aura di sekitar Len terasa sangat suram," ujar Rin seraya memeluk badannya seolah-olah dia sedang ketakutan.

Senyum Len mengembang. Tangannya terulur dan menggapai puncak kepala Rin lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rin perlahan. "Sekarang, diskripsikan fisik, wajah saja," ujar Len seraya menyerahkan buku milik Rin yang dipinjamnya.

Rin memperhatikan Len dari atas dengan jeli. "Rambut Len pirang, sama sepertiku, dan kalau dari jauh, rambut Len terlihat sangat lembut meskipun acak-acakan, membuatku ingin menggenggamnya. Dan rambut acak-acakkan seperti ini menambah kesan orang cuek." Rin menyentuh rambut Len pelan, dan mengacak-acaknya. "Ah, ternyata memang lembut."

"Alis milik Len tipis, hampir sama dengan alisku. Tapi entah kenapa alis Len terlihat lebih lurus dibandingkan milikku, menambah kesan orang yang serius, meskipun sebenarnya Len sangat konyol." Rin masih terus berbicara, dan Len mendengarkannya dengan seksama semua ucapan yang dikeluarkan bibir Rin, tidak terlewatkan satu katapun.

"Bola mata milik Len yang berwarna biru langit sangat indah, kalau diperhatikan lama-lama, bisa saja aku terhipnotis karena pesonanya, dan aku suka matamu," ujar Rin. Len menutup matanya saat Rin dengan pelan dan lembut mengusap kelopak matanya.

Rin mengedipkan matanya sejenak, dan kembali mengamati wajah Len. "Ah, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata bulu mata milik Len panjang dan lurus."

Tangan kiri milik Rin mencubit hidung Len dengan keras. "Kalau hidung, sudah pasti hidung Len sangat mancung dan membuatku iri."

Kini pandangan Rin beralih ke pipi Len. "Pipi Len tidak terlalu kurus, dan rahangnya yang keras seperti ini menambah kesan kalau Len itu sebenarnya laki-laki yang tegas." Rin mengelus pipi Len sejenak, sementara Len masih menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati sentuhannya.

"Bibir Len." Rin menghentikan elusan tangannya terhadap pipi Len, dan kini jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Len. "Banyak yang bilang bibir Len saat tersenyum itu terlihat seksi. Tapi menurutku kalau dari dekat bibir Len terlihat biasa saja." Len membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, perhatikan saat aku tersenyum." Len masih tersenyum kecil, namun sekarang senyumannya menjadi senyuman jahil.

Rin terdiam. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas, seperti seluruh darah yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darah di badannya berkumpul di wajahnya. Secara reflek, kedua tangan Rin menutup wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah padam―tidak berani menatap Len. "Tampan," gumamnya.

Senyuman Len makin mengembang melihat tingkah laku Rin. Tangannya menarik dengan lembut kedua tangan Rin yang sedang menutup wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyadari apa saja yang membuatku terlihat sangat spesial?" tanya Len, dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Rin.

Len memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup kening Rin dengan lama namun lembut. "Jadi, apakah Rin mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Len setelah melepas kecupannya.

Rin sudah tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya lagi. Kalau dibandingkan dengan warna merah pada mawar, mungkin warnanya sudah sama. Di dalam hati, Rin bersyukur karena ruangan kelas masih sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada orang lain selain Len yang melihat rona merah pada wajahnya yang putih itu.

Dan juga, Rin bersyukur karena setelah dia mendeskripsikan Len, dia menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia sudah mengagumi Len sejak lama. Dia mengagumi segalanya mengenai Len.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Rin."

**Tamat.**

Kacau bangeeet! Ini sebenarnya fic buat menghapus kebosanan sebelum UN, tapi baru dipublish sekarang :3

Ini adalah salah satu fic yang numpuk di laptop. Tapi gara-gara malas publish dan mau fokus belajar dulu, jadinya numpuk, deh :9

Oke, segini saja fic-nya yang super duper kacau ini, terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Mind to review?

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya! XD


End file.
